It is known to provide for a partition or screen to provide physical space division or visual privacy in a work environment. For example, partition wall arrangements are well-known for use in a work environment to form work spaces and work areas configured to support individual workers or groups of workers in a variety of activities. Such known partition wall arrangements are typically associated with articles of furniture, such as worksurfaces, tables, chairs, storage units, and the like, to support the workers in their activities. Such known partition wall arrangements may include functional and decorative panels. However, according to such known partition wall arrangements, once the partition walls are installed, they effectively "define" the work environment and associated work spaces in a semi-permanent manner; it is not readily possible with such known partition wall arrangements for the workers themselves to reconfigure the work environment. As a result, such known partition wall arrangements are not typically well-suited for use in a dynamic work environment, where it is desirable for the workers themselves to have the ability to reconfigure work spaces as required by their particular activity at a given time.
It is also known to use a portable screen to provide visual privacy in a work environment. Known portable screens are typically floorstanding and characterized by a lightweight construction. Such known portable screens may have folding panel sections or may be made of one or more rigidly connected panel sections. Such known portable screens come in a variety of sizes, shades and forms and generally serve the function of providing visual privacy in a work environment or the like. (Other portable screens may be mounted on work surfaces, but serve the same purpose.) However, due to the construction of such known portable screens, they are typically not capable of serving a function other than providing visual privacy. Moreover, such known portable screens (although "mobile" perhaps) are typically not designed for convenient storage or association with other articles of furniture within the work environment. For example, known portable screens typically have legs extending outward from their profile, which may pose a risk of tripping persons walking by. Furthermore, such known portable screens generally must either strike a compromise between weight and maneuverability and strength and sturdiness. Further, such known portable screens are not adapted to use a variety of functional or decorative panels.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a mobile screen for use in a work environment that is highly maneuverable, yet sturdy. It would also be advantageous to provide for a mobile screen of a modular construction that can include any of a variety of functional or decorative panels or panel sections. It would further be advantageous to provide for a mobile screen that is well-suited for association with articles of furniture (whether in use or stowed) and that can readily be used to form work spaces of a variety of sizes and configurations (for visual privacy or for space division) as may be called for within a work environment. It would further be advantageous to provide for a mobile screen presenting these and other combinations of features not generally available in existing partition wall arrangements or portable screens, intended to support the activities of workers in a dynamic work environment. It would further be advantageous to have a mobile screen that is self-supported and has a relatively compact profile.